


Fourteen Dolphins

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years Makoto has received many gifts from Haru, but his favourite and most treasure ones have always had a certian theme about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Dolphins

The first dolphin Makoto received was a large baby blue plushie with googly eyes. Haru gave it to him on the eve of his very first trip abroad. Makoto, far from excited at the prospect of going on holiday to a new country was terrified, and Makoto being Makoto was unable to tell anyone. His parents were so thrilled about the trip, enthusiastically telling him how he’d be getting the window seat on the plane, that he’d be able to see the world from so high up, and that the country they were going to was full of exciting and new things to see and do he hadn’t the heart to tell them. 

 

It was the flight that scared him more than anything, or to be more precise it was what lay beneath the plane that frightened him. He knew that to go to another country they would have to fly over the ocean, it was inevitable, and no matter how high above the ocean they were he would know it was there as impossibly big, and as impossibly dark, and as impossibly deep as always.

 

What if a giant wave came up and snatched them from the sky? What if they crashed into the sea? What if no one ever found them? The sea could easily gobble them up and no one would ever know. Makoto was afraid, but he couldn’t complain. His parents had gone to a lot of trouble planning for the holiday getting themselves and his younger siblings ready. Plus he was the big brother; he had to set a good example. 

 

No matter how well Makoto hid his anxiety though, Haru knew. The quiet boy whose deep blue eyes saw everything pierced through Makoto’s mask, and so the day before the Tachibana’s were due to leave Haru turned up on their doorstep with the large toy dolphin barely hidden behind his back. Makoto feeling far too anxious about the next day didn’t notice. 

 

“Sorry Haru, I can’t play today. I have to pack,” Makoto said his voice devoid of any enthusiasm for the task. He would much rather stay here and spend his holiday with Haru than get on a plane, and fly over the scary ocean.

 

“Makoto, you’ll be ok,” Haru spoke firmly, his tone no different than usual but his eyes held an intensity that told him Haru knew exactly what was wrong.

 

“Haru…?” before Makoto could say anything else Haru produced the stuffed toy from behind his back and pushed it into Makoto’s arms.

 

“You said my swimming reminded you of a dolphin. This way I’ll be with you so don’t be scared, it will keep you safe,” Haru said seriously.

 

The gesture almost drove Makoto to tears but he held them back by squeezing the toy, hugging it tightly to his chest and burying his face into the soft, fluffy fabric. A moment later he lifted his head smiling properly for the first time since he’d found out about the holiday.

 

“Thank you Haru-chan!” 

 

Makoto took the dolphin on the plane with him refusing to let it go even once. He hugged it tightly, burying his face into the toy when they were flying over the ocean, only looking up when he was sure he’d see land again. Makoto clung to the toy all the way to their hotel, and even after they arrived he refused to let it leave his side. The dolphin came everywhere with him, and all photos of Makoto from that holiday inevitably contained the blue dolphin. 

 

Even now Makoto still loved to press his face into the thread-bear fabric of the toy, breathe in the familiar, warm smell. It was an action that always soothed him.

 

\- -

 

The second dolphin he received just as unexpectedly. About a week after Haru’s accident, where he’d fallen into the river and Makoto had almost lost Haruka to the water, they were walking home from practice together when Haru suddenly stopped, and turned to face Makoto with those big, serious eyes. He was hesitant at first, nervous, only meeting Makoto’s eyes for a few seconds before looking away. 

 

“Makoto…” he stared at his feet, shuffling uncomfortable as he held out a small gift bag to the other boy, “Sorry.” 

 

Unsure what Haru could possibly be apologising for Makoto took the bag with a small nod. Whatever it was though the brunet could tell Haru truly regretted it.  
“It’s ok Haru,” he assured the other boy, tucking the gift carefully into his gym bag. 

 

When Makoto got home he opened the brightly coloured gift bag to find a small plushie dolphin that was obviously handmade. Even though it was lopsided and oddly proportioned Haru had clearly tried hard to make it look good. Between its slightly overstuffed flippers the dolphin held a little banner that read ‘Sorry’.

 

Makoto only figured out what Haru was apologising for with Nagisa’s help a few days later. The small blond boy came crying to the brunet, worried that Haru and Rin weren’t friends anymore after he’d seen them fighting in the changing room. Rin had apparently cornered Haru, shouting something about him being irresponsible and foolish. Nagisa didn’t understand what they could possibly be fighting about but for Makoto all the pieces suddenly fell into place. 

 

That day, drawn by Aki’s shrill scream Makoto had found Haru already in the river, barely conscious clinging to the riverbank. Instinct had taken over then and Makoto had thrown himself into the river without a second thought, dragging Haru out of the water with Rin’s help. Makoto had seemed calm, issuing orders and calling Haru’s name trying to get the unconscious boy to respond. But Makoto had been trembling, his calm born from pure fear; the despair in the young boy’s eyes as he tried desperately to get his unconscious friend to respond had scared Rin more than finding Haru in the river. Makoto had clung so tightly, and so stubbornly to Haru’s sleeve that the paramedics had to bundle both him and Rin into the ambulance along with Haru. It had taken them several minutes before they could prise Makoto’s hand away and treat him for the cold and the shock. Haru hadn’t remembered any of this of course but Rin had, Rin had seen it all. 

 

Makoto didn’t blame Haru; even though the accident had probably compounded his fear of the water he was simply relieved that Haru was ok. Rin however was furious his anger only inflamed at Haru’s apparent lack of remorse. So after several days of biting back his anger Rin hadn’t been able to hold it in anymore and the result was the little dolphin. 

 

After assuring Nagisa that Rin and Haru didn’t hate each other and that everything would be ok Makoto had thanked Rin, and then Haru, and things had gone back to normal. 

 

\- -

 

The third dolphin was given to him not long after the second. It was a few days after the tournament, Rin had already left for Australia and things seemed oddly quiet now. Without any explanation Haru handed Makoto a small, plain box. Inside was a small statue of a dolphin leaping out of the waves, and at the base written very carefully in permanent marker was the date of the tournament where the four of them had swam together him, Haru, Rin, and Nagisa. Makoto didn’t bother to ask if Haru had given similar gifts to Rin and Nagisa, it didn’t matter because this one in particular was just for Makoto and the brunet was overjoyed. 

 

That night he convinced his mother to cook mackerel for dinner and invited Haru over for a late celebratory dinner. 

 

\- -

 

The fourth dolphin was another plushie bigger even than the first. It came wrapped neatly in bright, colourful wrapping paper with a large bow on top. It was given to him on Christmas day. 

 

It was the first Christmas Haru would be spending alone after the death of his grandmother; his parents once again were not around. Haru turned up on the Tachibana’s doorstep with gifts for Makoto, his siblings, and his parents although the former were all edible gifts.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he mumbled to Makoto’s mother who’d answered the door. Haru had the large dolphin tucked under one arm, the other gifts all held together in a bright paper bag which he held out as an offering. His only intention had been to drop off the presents, and speak to Makoto for just a few moments so that he wouldn’t have to be alone for the whole day. Haru wasn’t one to force his company on others, but he was obviously silently hoping for something as he stood on the Tachibana’s doorstep shuffling his feet awkwardly expecting to be turned away. 

 

“Haru you’re just in time! Dinner is almost ready,” the woman replied brightly, quickly ushering the boy into the house and out of the cold. And just like that Haru found himself embroidered into the Tachibana’s Christmas. They had never really done anything special for the season anyway except for the usual Christmas cake and exchanging of simple gifts so the addition of Haru wasn’t a problem. They’d even prepared some gifts for him, Ren and Ran causing much amusement as they fought over who got to give their gift first. The day passed slowly and warmly, Haru surrounded by people who loved him like family. 

 

Even though his house wasn’t far away Makoto’s mother insisted that he stay the night when it started to get dark. 

 

So his spontaneous visit turned into a sleep over. The two boys went to bed when they were told but stayed up long into the night having cosy, whispered conversations. 

 

Eventually sleep overcame them and Makoto was the first to snuggle down in the cover giving a yawn of defeat. 

 

“Good night Haru,” he mumbled sleepily, squeezing the giant cuddly dolphin the other boy had given him tightly. Makoto had of course brought the toy to bed with him and it now lay squashed between them leaving very little room on the narrow bed. 

 

“Merry Christmas…” the brunet added already half asleep. 

 

“Merry Christmas Makoto,” Haru replied softly, draping an arm over the stuffed toy as he tried to find a more comfortable position. They quickly fell asleep both boys hugging the dolphin, Haru’s hand resting lightly against Makoto’s. 

 

They would end up spending all of their Christmases together after that.

 

\- -

 

The fifth dolphin was a small charm that could easily clip onto a zip. Haru gave it to him just before their high school entrance exams.  
Exam hell had a firm grip on Makoto and despite his good grades he was still anxious about getting into the same school as Haru. Caught up in the stress of studying he just couldn’t relax.  
“What if I fail?” he’d whined to Haru for the hundredth time refusing to put his text book down when Haru tried to get him to take a break. 

 

“Makoto you’ll be ok, you have nothing to worry about,” he said firmly, but Makoto was not convinced and clung to the book for dear life. 

 

“Just five more minutes…” Makoto pleaded though Haru knew he had no intention of stopping unless he did something. 

 

“Makoto, here,” he held out a small packaged wrapped in brightly coloured tissue paper and Makoto finally had to release his grip on the book to take it. 

 

“Good luck,” Haru added as the brunet un-wrapped the paper to find a small metal charm. It was a cute little cartoon dolphin, the sort of thing you could find anywhere, but Makoto adored it. 

 

“Haru…” Makoto smiled at the charm, rubbing his thumb gently over the cool metal. 

 

“We’re going to pass Makoto,” Haru was staring at him now his eyes holding a steely determination. They would both pass these exams, and get into the same school; there was no doubt in Haru’s mind about this. His confidence filled Makoto with a new found courage.

 

“Right,” Makoto agreed with conviction, reaching for the book again but Haru held it high over his head. 

 

“But first you need to take a break.” 

 

Before they knew it the exams were upon them. Makoto clipped the charm to the zip of his pencil case so he could take it into the exam hall with him, and whenever he felt he was getting too nervous or stuck on a particular question he would press the little charm between his fingers until his nerves vanished. 

 

They both passed their exams without any trouble, and they both ended up in the same class too so it was a perfect result. The charm was clearly very luck so Makoto made sure to always keep it on his school bag.

 

\- -

 

The next dolphin was another statue a little bigger than the first, but again with a date carved at the bottom along with a message. This one was given to him after they started the swimming club with Nagisa and it had been decided Makoto would be the captain. 

 

‘Congratulations Captain Tachibana’ the message read. The statue this time was of a dolphin and an orca and Makoto wondered where Haru managed to find such an unusual figure. 

 

“Thank you Haru,” Makoto smiled. The dark haired boy still seemed rather ambivalent about the club but he obviously cared enough to congratulate Makoto on becoming the captain, and in his own way was cheering him on. Still, with that gift Makoto knew that the swim club would be worth all the effort he had to put in.

 

Frowning slightly Haru gave a small shrug in response and no more was said about it. 

\- - 

 

The seventh dolphin was thrown at him, and Makoto only just managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. It was a blue photo frame with a little dolphin figure stuck on the bottom right corner. The photo was a group photo from their training camp and Haru was glaring at him. 

 

The photo instantly reminded Makoto of what had happened on that eventful trip and he clutched the frame tighter, hanging his head sheepishly. 

 

“Haru…” he said softly. Haru’s only reply was to punch him in the arm. 

 

“Never do anything like that again!” the dark haired boy snarled his head falling onto Makoto’s shoulder a moment later. Several days had passed since the end of their training camp, it was really too late to chastise Makoto for running out into the stormy sea that night now, but Haru was still angry, and still afraid. 

 

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto’s hand moved to the other boys head, gently stroking his hair. They stood perfectly still for a while, Haru with his head resting on Makoto’s shoulder only moving to occasionally smack the brunet in the arm.

 

Eventually Haru let out a small sigh and lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder shooting the other boy one final glare. 

 

“Okay,” he muttered with a nod, his expression softening. With that he forgave Makoto, and silently understood just how scared the brunet must have been when he fell into the river when they were younger. 

 

The photo frame joined the rest of his collection and it would serve as a constant reminder to Makoto to never act quite so rashly again, although if his friend’s life was ever in danger he could make no promises. 

 

\- -

Makoto received the eighth dolphin several weeks after the tournament and their reconciliation with Rin. It was a bigger statue than the others and unlike Haru’s other gifts it not only included a dolphin but an orca, a shark, a penguin, and a butterfly too. Makoto didn’t bother asking Haru where he’d managed to find something so odd, it was so unusual it could only have been custom made and with Haru’s talent Makoto wouldn’t have been surprised if the dark haired boy had sculpted it himself. The symbolism behind each animal and the whole piece was clear, and the date carved at the base was another important one Makoto would always remember, the date of the relay.

 

Rin, Nagisa, and Rei had each received the same figure. Rin cried when he’d received his gift, Nagisa was so excited he’d dropped his and it was only Rei’s quick reflexes that saved it from crashing to the floor. 

 

Despite receiving the same gift as his friends Makoto treasured the statue just as much as he treasured all the other dolphin gifts he’d received from Haru. Haru had clearly been thinking of each one of them carefully, his feelings for each of his friends going into the model, so each one was unique.

 

Makoto displayed the statue proudly along with his growing collection of dolphins, it sat on his shelf along with the little dolphin holding the ‘sorry’ banner, the one Haru had given him after their relay race in middle school, the one Haru had given him after he became captain, and the photo frame. 

 

\- -

 

The ninth dolphin was handed over reluctantly, almost as if Haru feared Makoto would be angry with him. It was the day after the prefecturals where Makoto had raced against Haru in the 200m freestyle. Makoto had lost spectacularly, and even though he seemed fine with it Haru was worried. 

 

The gift this time was another charm, the type you could fix to your phone. It was bigger than the metal one Haru had given to him before the entrance exams and made of rubber this time. The cartoon dolphin was smiling cheerfully and Makoto accepted it with a questioning grin. 

 

“You swam well, Makoto.” 

 

Makoto instantly understood, and he laughed. 

 

“Thank you Haru. I’m just glad I got to swim against you at least once, it was fun,” he said brightly, and the warm smile melted away all of Haru’s worries. 

 

“I like the way you swim, Makoto,” Haru said sincerely, making the brunet flush a light pink. 

 

The charm joined the little metal one on his school bag, and Makoto made sure to take them everywhere with him. 

 

\- -

 

The tenth dolphin was a large picture printed on a thick card and with one look Makoto knew Haru had drawn it himself. It wasn’t just a simple picture of a dolphin though, although Makoto would not have treasured it any less if it had been just a drawing. Haru presented the card to him, surrounded by the children he’d been teaching, on the last day of his coaching job. 

 

“Thank you,” accepting the card with a small bow of his head the brunet smiled at the children, who were all looking up at him expectantly, before he carefully turned the card over. Each of the kids, including Sasabe and Kisumi had signed the card giving their thanks to Makoto and saying what a great teacher he was. The cute, scribbly messages from the children and Kisumi’s heartfelt thanks for helping his brother overcome his fear of swimming almost brought Makoto to tears, but he managed to hold them back his smile growing as he thanked them again. 

 

“Please come back and teach us again!” One of the girls pleaded suddenly clinging to his leg. 

 

“You’ll come back to see us again…right?” Hayato asked softly, shooting Makoto a pleading look as he held onto his hand and then Makoto was surrounded by the anxious children, who seemed to think they were losing him forever. 

 

Without disturbing the children around Makoto, Haru very carefully reached over, taking the card from him so the brunet could once more say good bye to them all and give them all a hug. 

 

After several repeated promises to at least come back and visit and check up on them Makoto was finally able to send the children off leaving him alone with Haru. 

 

“This was your idea,” it wasn’t really a question; Makoto knew right away Hard had orchestrated the whole thing. He took the card back, gently running his fingers of the scribbled messages as he re-read them, smiling softly to himself. 

 

“I thought it would be nice for you to have something to remember this by.” 

 

“Thank you Haru.” 

 

“Makoto, you’re a very good coach. You did well.” 

 

Makoto laughed in reply, shaking his head. 

 

“Well I already had some practice teaching Ren and Ran so this was no big deal, still….” He looked at the card, silent tears sliding down his cheeks now. Haru stepped closer pulling Makoto’s head down onto his shoulder. 

 

\- -

 

When Haru returned from Australia it was as if the fight had never happened. Makoto greeted him at the airport with his usual smile as he welcomed him back. They’d talked, apologies were made, and things went back to normal. Even so Haru still felt a little awkward, he could still hear their argument ringing in his ears which meant he hadn’t yet been able to give Makoto his gift. 

 

He’d of course bought small souvenirs for his friends to share but he’d also bought a little something extra for Makoto. What with the relay race and everything else several days passed before they were able to catch some proper time alone, which only allowed Haru’s lingering awkwardness to fester, but now they were finally alone. 

 

“Here,” they were sat side by side on Makoto’s bed, absently watching a film when Haru interrupted handing Makoto the small box. 

 

“Hmm, what is this?” 

 

“A souvenir,” Haru explained simply. 

 

“But you already gave us a souvenir,” Makoto replied with a chuckle as he opened the box. Inside was a dolphin charm hanging from a brown leather cord. 

 

“Thank you Haru,” Makoto added, smiling at the gift. Leaning over Haru carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and moved closer to the brunet fixing it around his neck. 

 

“It really doesn’t suit you…” Haru complained, leaning back slightly as he studied Makoto with a critical scowl. The necklace was the only thing with a dolphin he’d been able to find. Rin’s whistle stop tour of Australia hadn’t really allowed much time for shopping. 

 

“I think it looks nice,” Makoto shrugged, leaning forward resting his forehead against Haru’s, “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re too close,” the dark haired boy grumbled, but he made no effort to move away and Makoto simply smiled. 

 

“You’ll be a great teacher Makoto,” Haru whispered after a moment of silence, before he leaned a little closer to the other boy. 

 

\--

 

The stress of high school entrance exams was nothing compared to the stress of studying for the entrance exam for Tokyo University. Makoto spent every waking moment studying either at the library or at home, his friends visiting to help whenever they could. 

 

Haru offered Makoto the use of his living room to study in, which gave the brunet an escape from his well-meaning, but very distracting siblings. It also allowed Haru to keep an eye on the other boy and make sure he didn’t overwork himself. 

 

“It’s no use, I don’t get it,” Makoto wailed, dropping his head into the complicated text book he was currently trying to read. 

 

“Makoto, don’t slack off now,” Haru chided gently, tapping Makoto on the head with the end of a pencil, “here use this.” 

 

Slowly lifting his head Makoto took the pencil Haru held out to him. It was a fairly ordinary looking mechanical pencil, blue with a little dolphin on the top. 

 

“For good luck,” Haru added seriously as he caught sight of the brunet’s confused expression. Glancing over at his friend, Makoto noticed that Haru had a similar pencil, only his was green with an orca on top. Makoto chuckled softly to himself. 

 

“Hey Haru. Why won’t you tell me what university you’re applying for?” he cajoled, nudging Haru in the side with his elbow as he shuffled closer to the dark haired boy before leaning his full weight against the other. 

 

“I’ll tell you when I pass the exam,” Haru answered stubbornly, doing an admirable job of not falling over under Makoto’s weight. 

 

“Hmm,” with a dissatisfied frown he began to twirl the pencil between his fingers wondering to himself if it was really worth trying to push Haru for any more information. 

 

“Here, I’ll help you with this,” giving the other boy a gentle shove Haru grabbed the book Makoto had just dropped his head into and pulled it towards him so they could study together. 

 

\--

 

Makoto now had twelve dolphin themed gifts from Haru. He’d brought them all to Tokyo with him and had carefully arranged them around his apartment. Each one was special, telling the story not only of his relationship with Haru, but with all of his friends and the people who had helped him get here. 

 

He smiled as he looked around the room. Everything had been put away and set up now, he’d arranged things so that wherever he looked in the small apartment his eyes would land on one of Haru’s gifts. It was perfect. 

 

With that done it was time to leave so he quickly grabbed his things, making sure to lock the door behind him he hurried off to Haru’s place. 

 

Haru following him to Tokyo had certainly been a surprise, although the other boy had insisted that he’d only picked the school because it was the best one out there. With his results though Haru could have easily gone to Australia with Rin, and yet he had chosen to stay in Japan. Honestly after his return from Australia and new found determination to chase his dream Makoto had been afraid that was what would happen, but Haru had stayed, and whatever the reason for him coming to Tokyo he was glad. It had certainly made the move to Tokyo a lot easier doing it together and they’d even managed to find apartments that were only a short walk from each other. 

 

Stopping outside the front door Makoto knocked, pausing for a few moments then checking the door when there was no answer. As he suspected it wasn’t locked. 

 

“Haru...” he sighed under his breath, letting himself in. 

 

Haru’s apartment was still rather bare, the neat piles of boxes suggesting he hadn’t bothered to start unpacking yet. 

 

“Haru you shouldn’t leave the door unlocked,” Makoto chided as he made his way to the bathroom finding the dark haired boy sat in the bath tub in his swim suit just as he’d suspected. 

 

“It’s fine,” Haru shrugged off Makoto’s concern. The familiar hand was extended to him and the brunet helped him out of the tub. 

 

“You really should unpack too. Do you want me to help?” 

 

“It’s fine,” Haru repeated, grabbing a towel to dry his hair he wandered into his bedroom to get changed. 

 

Makoto went back to the small living area and despite Haru’s earlier dismissal began to unpack one of the boxes labelled ‘kitchen’. When Haru returned a few moments late to find the brunet unpacking his things he said nothing and simply gave a small nod of thanks as he moved to help. They finished unpacking the box in silence, Haru only speaking when they were done.

 

“Shall we go now?” he suggested before Makoto could get started on another box. 

 

“Sure!” It was their first full day in Tokyo and it was time to explore. 

 

They left the apartment together, Haru locking the door behind him at Makoto’s insistence. 

 

“You can keep this one,” turning away from the door he held out the key, a dolphin key ring attached to it. 

 

“Haru...?” 

 

“It makes sense if you have one,” Haru shrugged leading the way as Makoto stood still, frozen in surprise. 

 

Slowly curling his hand around the key Makoto smiled, tucking it carefully into his pocket. 

 

“Haru wait for me!”

 

\--

They lay in bed together, arms loosely wrapped around each other as the early morning sunshine streamed into the room. The covers had long been kicked off allowing the soft sunshine to warm their bare skin, and although they were both awake neither of them were in any hurry to move. Haru lay with his head on Makoto’s shoulder, absently playing with the dolphin charm on the necklace the brunet still insisted on wearing. 

 

“Hey Haru?” Makoto questioned softly, his fingers drawing small circles against the other’s back. 

 

“Hmm,” Haru nudged the charm across Makoto’s firm chest with his finger. He didn’t bother to lift his head but he was listening. 

 

“Why do you always give me things with dolphins on?” It was a question that had been bothering him for a while, a question only now he felt able to ask. 

 

“You said once my swimming reminded you of a dolphin right?” Haru mumbled, his answer echoing the reply he’d given when he’d given Makoto the first dolphin. 

 

“So this way you always have a piece of me with you. You know that I’ll always be with you, and that I’ll always believe in you.” 

 

The answer stunned Makoto into silence; his answer had been so sincere and genuine, spoken without the slightest hesitation. Haru, apparently unaware of the weight of the words he’d just spoken, continued to toy with the charm around Makoto’s neck. 

 

“Haru…” finally recovering the brunet’s smile grew, and he suddenly pulled Haru close nuzzling the dark haired man’s neck. 

 

“Oi Makoto that tickles!” Haru complained trying only half-heartedly to fight him off. Squeezing the other tighter Makoto hook his leg around Haru’s anchoring the dark haired man in place. There was no escape. 

 

“Thank you Haru,” he laughed, nuzzling against him. 

 

With a sigh of defeat Haru wrapped an arm around Makoto, returning the embrace. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t figure that out though…” Haru grumbled sulkily against the other’s chest, his voice muffled. 

 

“Sorry,” chuckling sheepishly Makoto placed a quick kiss against the top of Haru’s head as he curled himself around the other.

 

“I’ll forgive you…if we can have mackerel for breakfast,” Haru pouted though it was obvious he wasn’t really mad. 

 

“Ok, deal,” the brunet agreed anyway as he kissed the top of the other’s head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru is the fourteenth dolphin... just in case that wasn't obvious (i hope it was)


End file.
